Kamiya Izumi
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = Taurus |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016-2017 2019- |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-2017) Sunkrad Co., LTD (2019-) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2017) FIREWALL DIV. (2019-) |group = Clef Leaf |blog = Official Blog |joined = December 23, 2016 |days = 0 Years, 10 Months, 7 Days |debutsingle = Evergreen |lastsingle = Evergreen |group2 = SeeDream |joined2 = June 12, 2016 |generation2 = 1 |graduated = October 29, 2017 |left2 = December 23, 2016 |days2 = 0 Years, 6 Months, 11 Days |twitter = }}Kamiya Izumi '(神谷泉水) was a singer under Label The Garden. She was the leader of the group Clef Leaf. She was a member of the group SeeDream. She was the sub-leader of Label The Garden. On October 20, Kamiya announced she was a new member of the idol group 2o Love to Sweet Bullet. Biography Early Life Kamiya was born in 1997 in Nara, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2015 On November 20, Kamiya passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kimura Saya, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Kamiya was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 On June 12, it was announced that Kimura would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kimura Saya, and Fuji Aine."コロムビア社内アイドルレーベル第1弾seeDream、「TIF」で初ライブ" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2016-06-13"Label The Garden’s First Idol Group seeDream to Appear at Tokyo Idol Festival 2016!" (in English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-06-13. On September 24, it was announced during the seeDream cheki & talk event that Kamiya will be the new sub-leader of Label The Garden."つの？虫？Ψ(・ω・ )Ψいずみん" (in Japanese). 2019-09-25 On December 23, it was announced that Kamiya would be the leader and member of the 2nd major label group Clef Leaf the other members including Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Itabashi Kana, Ihara Kanami, and Sakashita Miyabi."Label The Garden第二弾メジャーデビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-12-23."Clef Leafの発表Ψ(・ω・ )Ψいずみん" (in Japanese). Kamiya Izumi Line Blog. 2016-12-24 2017 On May 5, Kamiya will have a birthday celebration event titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.11 "Kamiya Izumi Birthday Party". On September 30, it was announced during ''Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL'' concert that Kamiya Izumi would graduate from Clef Leaf and Label The Garden on October 29 during ''Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜''."お知らせ" (in Japanese). LTG Twitter. 2017-09-30. 2019 On October 20, it was announced that Kamiya would be a new member of the idol group 2o Love to Sweet Bullet. She was introduced during the group's Restart Koukai Shite Mo Shiran Yo concert."はじめまして！！" (in Japanese). Kamiya Izumi Twitter. 2019-10-20. Personal Life Family= She has two younger sisters. She has two pet chihuahuas."奈良ただいもΨ(・ω・ )Ψいずみん" (in Japanese). Kamiya Izumi Official Blog. 2016-09-21. |-|Education= As of April 2016 she has graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= Notable friendships Kamiya has acquired: * '''Minato Honami: She is close friends with Minato. * Tsugawa Arika: She is good friends with Tsugawa. * Kawase Miko: She is close friends with seeDream member Kawase Miko. * Sakashita Miyabi: She is good friends with Clef Leaf member Sakashita Miyabi. * Yukishige Nana: She is close friends with fellow Clef Leaf member Yukishige Nana. * Kimura Saya: She is good friends with Flower Notes member Kimura Saya. * Hazuki Kotomi: She is good friends with Flower Notes member Hazuki Kotomi. Other * Minmincha: is the pairing name for Kamiya, Minato Honami, and Tsugawa Arika. *'IzuMiyabi' (いずみやび): is the pairing name of Kamiya and Sakashita Miyabi. |-|Name= Kamiya's given name, "Izumi," means spring,or fountain (泉; izu) combined with water (水; mi). Profile Stats= * Name: Kamiya Izumi (神谷泉水) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: Nara, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 155cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden. ** 2016.06.12 seeDream Member. ** 2016.12.23 Clef Leaf Member. ** 2017.10.29 Graduated * 2o Love to Sweet Bullet Color: Purple (2019-) * LTG Groups: ** Clef Leaf (2016-2017) ** seeDream (2016) * Other Groups: ** 2o Love to Sweet Bullet (2019-) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Food: Sand shear, gummy, raw ham sushi * Hobbies: Idol appreciation * Special Skills: Shorinji Kempo, volleyball Works Radio * 2016.10.14 Kikuchi Ami no 1ami9 Trivia * She was learning Portuguese. * She has been playing volleyball for six years and was the setter. * She has two pet chihuahuas that live with her parents back in Nara. Honorary Titles See Also * Gallery:Kamiya Izumi * List:Kamiya Izumi Discography Featured in References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:People from Nara Category:1997 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Taurus Category:May Births Category:SeeDream Category:2016 Additions Category:Kamiya Izumi Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:Leaders Category:Clef Leaf Category:SeeDream Formers Category:Clef Leaf Graduates Category:2017 Departures